Friedrich Kaiser
Friedrich Kaiser was the formerSupreme Leader of the Neo-Kygonese Empire until his falsified death in 244KOR. 'Early Life ' Friedrich Noah Kaiser was born on February 11, 208 in the Empire of Kygon. He was born in the city of Trier before his Father, a well known lawyer, decided to move the family to Haven in 209 as the Kordynian Army began marching towards Trier. He currently has one living brother, William Kaiser II, while Carsten died from a disease in 225KOR. For many years of his youth, he was raised and educated in Haven up until he decided to become a politician when he was 21. His mother died around 227KOR from natural causes which caused him to start drinking. Nothing is much known from his past due to his secrecy. 'Life in the Republic ' After his decision to become a politician in 229, he struggled greatly. Fortunately he was elected a councilman in 230 and served for two years before being elected senator in 232. Kaiser was a very well known practitioner in Kygonism from his speeches. He was also known for being a good senator for three years, participating in the forced peace talks with Inaria in 232KOR. His service led him to be elected Chancellor in 235. He later decided to name himself the Supreme Leader later that year causing the Republic to become autocratic. 'Neo-Kygonese Empire ' After the War of 241, Friedrich announced the declaration of the Neo-Kygonese Empire. At first many people where skeptical about it, until his plan on retaking the expanse and expanding out in the unclaimed regions of the Northern Expanse. In 242, order was restored back to the Empire in the rest of the Kygon Expanse and Kaiser quickly order infrastructure to be built due to years of anarchy. In October of 242, Kaiser's father passed away which, again, caused Friedrich to have another drinking problem. His wine problem ultimately brought defeat in the Battle of Haven, by sending suicide ships to an incoming Gretian Fleet. From that embarrassment, Friedrich sent a portion of his troops to join with the Hybretian Army, while others either remained patrolling the Empire, or sent somewhere else. Later in November of 243, Kaiser became ill with an infection causing his oldest brother to temporarily become Emperor. On May 30, 244, Supreme Leader Friedrich Kaiser passed away in Luton right before the meetings in the Dirirabwyn Entire. His legacy will be remembered by his failed suiciding bombing attempt against the Gretian Fleet during the Battle of Haven. 'Life after reigning ' It was reported in early 256 that Friedrich Kaiser was still alive after he was found in Luton. It is rumored that his brother, William Kaiser, falsified records of his death. It is believed that Kaiser lived on a farm far in the Kygonese Expanse. In early 258, he was found dead on a path near Mesil and upon discovery of the body, he appeared to be stabbed thirty times in the back.